


Empty Pool House, Full Bed

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: A lil fluff, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Breaking and Entering, Breeding, M/M, SMUTTY SMUT, Smut, Top!Cas, bottom!Dean, young adult!destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:39:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7548124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel doesn't quite know why he's agreed to sneak into the pool house of his (half) brother, Gabriel, with his boyfriend Dean, but he figures things will be fine as long as they're careful.<br/>Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty Pool House, Full Bed

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second little ficlet / prompt / blurb and I'm hoping you all enjoy ! Don't be a stranger, give me feedback ! It always helps me improve, yo (◡‿◡✿) enjoy~!
> 
> -Kerri

Maybe sneaking into Gabriel's pool house wasn't such a good idea.

Maybe it was a horrible idea, jumping the lengthy white fence and dodging bitter neighbours to get into each other's jeans. They could be caught any minute– any _second_ , actually, considering the place had cameras everywhere. Hell, the last time Castiel's older brother caught someone stealing his life-sized inflatable shark from the pool, the cops were called.

"It was totally worth it, though," Dean mumbled with a grin, Castiel hushing him while biting back laughter. His bare feet tip-toed around the deep end, the brunet knowing better. He didn't want his sneakers marking the marble poolside. He made sure Dean did the same, though he protested.

That was the very reason Gabriel hated Dean, that stupid drunk robbery, and why they _really_ shouldn't have been rolling around in Gabriel's satin sheets. 

Dean had insisted on using the master bedroom. Apparently, he wanted nothing more than to, "soak that guy's sheets with a little something to remember me by."

Castiel punched him for that, since that was his brother he was talking about.

"Hey, hey, _step_ brother," Dean corrected, sitting on the bed as Castiel closed the glass doors behind them. His fingers released the curtains from their hooks, allowing them to cover the white wood and give them their undeserved privacy.

"Exactly," Castiel said, turning to face the blond. "He's half my blood, which means half the sympathy if we get caught."

Gabriel and Castiel, just as Balthazar and Michael, were siblings by father. They never really saw him, especially after his book touring became frequent. He was the second-youngest, after Samandriel, but Gabriel seemed to give him the least shit about their relation. He wanted to keep it that way, but this just might undo it.

"Not to mention, we were only friends when you did that," Castiel stated, mounting the king-size and climbing over to the blond. "Could you imagine if he knew we've been together for the past two years?" God, they would've been drowned in that pool.

"Christ, Cas, your pessimism isn't good for my boner," he said, watching the brunet situate himself on Dean's lap.

Castiel frowned, arms draped around Dean's neck and fingers playing with the ends of his hair. He nuzzled up to the blond, noses pressing as his lips hovered over the blond's. "Well, we wouldn't want to do that," he mumbled, a hand palming at Dean's jeans.

Just like that, — possibly suffering the consequences of breaking and entering and Gabriel literally killing them — it was all worth it, and all because of Dean's filthy sounds. He was always so noisy, in _and_ out of bed, but it was his favourite part of the fun they had. The sighs between kisses, moans with the contact of Cas' rough fingers to Dean's crotch, and growls when he squeezed a bit. It was all stunning, not to mention enough to get Cas fully erect, aching to get those damn ripped jeans off.

Once Dean's hard-on was poking at the fabric of his bottoms, Castiel took pity on his boyfriend and began to unbuckle his belt.

Although his hands were busy, Castiel had no problem pleasuring his partner. Their lips brushed anxiously, only to smash together in harmonious rhythm. Dean made up for the lack of touch, warm hands running from Castiel's neck, down his strong build. Rough fingers, rooted from zealous hours working on cars, began undoing the buttons of Cas' shirt, only to rip the damn thing open.

The brunet pulled away with a gasp, looking down to his tattered clothing, only to grin. Shrugging off the button-up, Castiel hauled Dean under him by the thighs, kisses consisting of clashing teeth and encased moans; cocks grazing almost painfully in lust and anticipation as Dean's shirt was pulled up and over his head.

Their mouths had danced long enough for Dean's lips to swell, the blond's tongue wetting them once they had parted. "Is Sam at Bobby's?" Castiel asked with an attempt to catch his breath, undoing Dean's jeans before tugging them round his ankles. Dean jumped and laughed lightly at Cas' force, the brunet having managed to pull him along with his pants.

"Yeah, we're crashin' at the junkyard for the week, and _please_ , don't mention my brother while my cock's hard."

Castiel apologized, only to grin. He was perched over the blond's clothed member, blue eyes meeting his partner's. He swore, if he had Dean's face... So many hearts would be broken. The college drop-out was gorgeous, with his strong jaw and sun-kissed skin; bright green eyes telling and full lips inviting.

"You're staring again," Dean murmured.

"I know," Castiel whispered.

The brunet only got to work when he saw the expected blush creep up Dean's neck to cheeks, giving his undivided attention to Dean's gorgeous body. Teeth tugging at the waistband of Dean's boxers and thumbs playing at his sensitive, freckled inner thighs. He was a tease, he knew, but the blond didn't seem to mind — "Cas~, baby, enough playing..." —  no matter what he claimed.

Castiel kissed just above Dean's underwear, giggling. "You know you like it," he mumbled, looking below Dean with a hum. The blond was leaking a tad, staining his dark red shorts with pre-cum. "You _really_ like it."

"Shut up," Dean muttered, covering his face when Castiel let out a laugh like bird's song. "I've been edging myself all day."

Castiel blew against the fabric, "we both know you don't need edging to be wet for me."

Dean swallowed thickly, head lolled backward and eyes to the ceiling; he knew he'd grow way too close if he watched. Gaze pulled to the top of the room, his mouth gaped, the blond shaking his head. "No. Fucking. Way," he mumbled.

Castiel had removed Dean's pants completely, along with his own, and tossed them elsewhere, easing the boxers off of him when he heard Dean speak. "What's wrong?" He asked, only to follow Dean's gaze.

"'No fucking way,' indeed," Castiel murmured, flummoxed by the sight above them. "Is that Gabriel... As _Gabriel_?" He sat up, propping himself on his knees. "The archangel, I mean?"

Dean pulled his phone from his flannel's pocket, taking a photo with a hearty laugh. "That is _so_ wrong," he tittered, "dude's the farthest thing from an angel that I know."

"I thought you said that was my ex-boyfriend," he said, ignoring the strange portrait. Instead, he felt to use Dean's obliviousness to his advantage.

"True, guy was a dick, but at least he didn't get himself painted on his own– _o-oh, shit_."

Castiel pulled his lips from Dean's cock, smiling devilishly to him. "Had to get the attention on me again somehow," he said, tongue flicking over the head of his thick length.

Dean's stomach flipped, breath caught in his throat.

"You and your brother aren't too different, huh?" Dean remarked, a hand finding Castiel's hair and tugging at it lightly. "Wanting attention in the bedroom."

Castiel glared at the blond, spitting into his palm and pumping the base of Dean's cock. "Oh, please, if we didn't have the same father, I'd consider us two completely different people." He licked a stripe from the hilt of Dean's member to his tip, Dean's fingers tightening in his hair.

"Forget the ceiling, watch me," he whispered. Before Dean could begin to blather, he felt a warm heat envelope half of his hardness.

"Cas," Dean breathed, "shit, baby." His free hand kept him upright, but only for a moment. He never knew how Castiel just _swallowed_ him, like it was nothing. "That's it..."

Castiel looked up at him, but his gaze wasn't returned. He figured, considering Dean always went somewhere else when the brunet had him so deep in his throat. His boyfriend's cheeks were beet red, mouth rounded though no words managed to leave his lips. The uni student swore he could get off with Dean just like that; well, that was if he could get a hand on his cock.

He then remembered he'd been edging himself, as well.

Castiel freed himself, a hand bracing himself while the other spread pre-cum around his tip. He moaned around the blond, taking himself by his base and rocking into his fist.

"Why is it that every time I suck you," Dean began, "I can't do that?"

Castiel narrowed his eyes at the blond, licking the vein that ran down his cock repeatedly. It was the nicer of ways to get him to shut up. 

That it did.

Well, sort of.

His mouth hung open as he inhaled, the blond biting at his lower lip to suppress a hiss. "Got it," Dean murmured, and Cas smiled.

It only took another swallow of the blond for Dean to tug at Cas' hair in warning, repeating an alarmed, "'m gonna cum, 'm gonna cum," until the brunet pulled off reluctantly. He met Dean's eyes, a finger dragging along his lips.

"If we weren't hanging on a thread for time, I'd fuck your face," Castiel sighed.

"Romantic," Dean muttered, laughing. He took Cas' hand in his own, lacing their fingers and capturing his lips.

Castiel pulled away when the brushing of their members became too much, huffing. "I'm not prepping you," he stated, beginning his search for a condom. 

"Wasn't gonna ask you to," Dean said, sticking two fingers in his mouth and sitting up; spreading himself open and pushing them in. He moaned into the bedding, working himself slowly. Castiel wasn't as wide as he was, but that didn't change the fact that he was big, nonetheless.

"How's the search comin'?" Dean inquired shakily.

"I know I had one in my shirt's pocket," Castiel mumbled. He would check Gabriel's drawer, but he figured they weren't the same size. Then again, maybe that was the one they'd used in the park; he'd worn the same dress shirt since his clothes were in t—

"Do me bare."

Castiel looked to the blond just as he did Gabriel's painting, eyes bugging in shock. Ever since Dean nearly got an STD from some jerk he fucked while they were broken up – it was a mistake, they got over it – he'd never been a fan of anyone going in without a condom, or vice versa. They went to the clinics together every two months or so, and if they missed an appointment, they rescheduled for the next day.

Castiel swallowed. "We could always just sixty-nine or–"

"Cas." 

Dean patted the spot next to him, watching the brunet take a seat next to him. "I want this, okay?" He said, kissing at his boyfriend's neck and shoulder. "I'm hard, so I'm not gonna give you a bunch of reasons and waste time. I've been thinkin' about it, seems like a good time."

Castiel pulled away to meet Dean's eyes, cupping his chin. 

"Positive?" Castiel asked, searching Dean's eyes for any trace of doubt.

"Positive," Dean replied with a smile, gleeful as he was pulled into a kiss. He laid down, taking Castiel down with him.

The two laughed until they were panting, grinding against one another, clawing at skin and leaving love bites along their builds. Their names resonated in the warm air like hymns, endlessly praising each other until Castiel just had to be inside of his lover and Dean just had to have his partner inside of him.

Castiel positioned himself between Dean's thighs, not even having to ask if the blond was ready. Dean had locked him in, legs wrapped around Cas' waist, arms sprawled along the sheets. His skin was flushed and jaw slack. Even though they'd darkened in ecstasy, his green eyes were still telling, lips still inviting.

"You're staring ag–" Dean began, the words knocked from his mind as Castiel slid home.

Condoms didn't ruin the experience for him. He had co-existed with them for so long that he didn't quite mind the small wall between their flesh. But _this?_ God, he couldn't breathe.

The blond shifted with small whines until– "oh, shit, fuck," Dean breathed, meeting Castiel's eyes with the bite of his lip and furrow of his brow. "O-okay, move."

Castiel rolled his hips forward, deeply at a manageable pace, watching the blond's head fall into the sheets, a low rumble in his chest.

Dean was stunning, covered in sweat and keening and quaking under him. Castiel couldn't help but quicken his pace, snapping his hips to keep Dean's back painfully arched.

"C-Cas, wait," Dean gasped.

Castiel eased himself to a stop. He caught his breath, eyebrows furrowed. "Is something wrong?" The brunet asked, looking below them. "Should I pull–?"

"No– hell, no," Dean said, watching the ceiling. His fingers released the sheets, chest rising and falling heavily. "It's the ceiling."

Castiel nearly looked up, only to remember who's eyes he'd greet.

"I-I know, there's nothing you can really do," Dean said, covering his face. "I keep trying to keep my eyes on yours but then he's just there in the background and it's fucking weird."

Castiel watched his boyfriend ramble for a bit until he found their solution. He pulled out with a whine, taking Dean into his arms and moving the covers from under them. He threw his partner back onto the mattress, grinning.

"Nightmare averted," the brunet said with a proud sigh. Just like that, he was under the covers with the blond, arms around Dean's waist. "Now, where were we?" He whispered against Dean' neck, sliding back into him with a playful snarl.

"'M gonna destroy you now," Castiel murmured, the blond's laugh addictive.

"Go the fuck ahead," Dean whispered with a smile in his voice.

Castiel kept to his word, that was for certain. He slammed into Dean until he was pleading for release, nails scrambling at Cas' back.

"Can't hold, I can't..." Dean panted, clenching around the brunet with a heavy groan. He came with a smile, burying his face in his lover's neck to conceal his whimpers. He only pulled away when Castiel followed, meeting the brunet's eyes for a brief moment before falling into the sheets. He'd clearly forgotten how amazing it felt to be full of cum– full of _Cas_.

Castiel met Dean's lips, thrusting slowly until he'd gone soft and pulling out.

"I love you," Castiel whispered with a smile, kissing the back of Dean's hand.

"I know," Dean replied cheekily, smiling as he stole Cas' lips. He sighed fondly, nuzzling noses with his partner. "Cas, babe, did you lock the bedroom door?"

Castiel paused. "...No."

Keys jiggled in the distance, along with footsteps. "I can assure you, it'll only be me and you, King and his queen."

Maybe sneaking into Gabriel's house wasn't such a good idea.


End file.
